


Show Me Off x Get Me Off

by InEveryUniverse_SC



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Communication is everything, David and Patrick Make Up After a Fight, Established Relationship, Everything's OKAY!, M/M, Makeup Sex, RA Group Collections, referenced cheating, referenced threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InEveryUniverse_SC/pseuds/InEveryUniverse_SC
Summary: Relationships are hard. So is the idea that your partner is interested in someone else. The boys talk it out, and learn once again that their love is stronger than anything in this world.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77
Collections: Making Up After A Fight





	Show Me Off x Get Me Off

When David got home that night, he looked wrecked.

“Look, it was a long enough day. Can we just not?”

"Sure, David,” Patrick said with a sigh.

He fixed himself some leftovers and sat at the table as Patrick watched the rest of the baseball game. The silence was uncomfortable, but neither David nor he was ready to talk. Not tonight. Not when things were so fresh.

“I’m heading to bed,” David said once he loaded his dishes in the dishwasher and set it to start. “See you soon?”

Patrick didn’t look up as he answered, which made David’s stomach turn. “Yeah, in a bit.”

After getting ready for bed, Patrick still hadn’t come up. David missed him having spent most of the day apart, and he wanted so much to be past this, but he couldn’t bring himself to surrender.

He took out his journal and exhaled his emotions onto the page. He sketched in the borders of the page, drawing their hands clasped together with their rings on display, and his eyes filled up with tears he refused to let fall.

With no sign of Patrick after what was probably a few hours, David fell asleep.

Patrick awoke on the couch a little after 1:00 am with a cramp in his neck and a chill running down his spine.

“Fuck.” He really hadn’t meant to stay down here this late. He knew David would take it to mean Patrick didn’t want to be near him, which was only half true.

Patrick wasn’t mad. He was embarrassed. He didn’t know how to have this conversation, but he knew they had to. He knew as soon as he lay beside David in bed the words would find their way past his lips and he would be able to fix whatever this was. He really wished he hadn’t fallen asleep. They could have been past all of that, and better by now, holding each other close as they slept.

“David,” he whispered into the dark. He hoped he’d stir awake, but David was in a deep sleep. “David, can you wake up? Can we talk?”

“M’sleeping” he managed, turning over and covering his face with the blanket.

“I promised you I’d never go to sleep without making sure you knew you were loved. I told you I’d climb mountains for you David. Please. Just listen?”

David pulled the blanket away from his eyes and turned his head toward Patrick as he hesitantly climbed into bed.

“Okay.”

“Can I touch you? This might be easier if I can hold you.” Patrick’s eyes were wet and David could see how nervous he was.

He curled himself into Patrick, his ear nuzzled right up to his chest. He could feel his heart racing and he soothed his fingers along his arm to steady him.

“I’m sorry. I should have told you right away. Before talking to Ryan about it. It felt really good to be asked, and I guess I just wanted to enjoy the fantasy for a little, before we said no.”

“You broke my trust, Patrick. When Ryan came into the store, I immediately assumed you’d already…”

“I know.”

“I was humiliated and I thought the worst. And even though you’re telling me nothing happened, it still feels like something did. Because something _did_. You were planning this, and flirting, and I wasn’t part of it. We always said that if we ever did this, we’d do it together.”

“I know. It was stupid. I was so stupid. He was just so into you, and I was so proud to be married to you. I felt like your gatekeeper and I liked it. It made me feel powerful seeing how much he wanted you, it was just… I can’t explain it.”

“Wait, what?”

“I guess I was surprised I wasn’t jealous. And when I realized I wasn’t jealous, that I was turned on by it, I got carried away.”

“So this wasn’t about you wanting to be with Ryan? When he came into the shop, he said he had asked you if we were open, and that _you_ suggested a threesome.”

“Well technically that’s true. But he asked if we were open because he wanted to hook up with _you_. Not me. He wanted to know how I scored the hottest guy in the province. Said he’d do just about anything to… suck your cock. And I thought – well, I’d really like to see my husband come down his throat.”

David flushed at that. He’d been so jealous thinking Patrick was flirting with Ryan – that it was something for himself, that David wasn’t good enough. But that’s not what this was.

That’s not what this was at all.

“So you’re saying that you wanted to have a threesome with Ryan because you wanted to watch him worship my cock?”

“David, you’re so fucking hot. And I practically get off when I think of how lucky I am that other people fantasize about you. About my husband. It’s such a turn on. Because you’re all mine. And when he said he wanted you, picturing a front row seat to you coming apart on someone else’s lips, or getting fucked, seeing you like that… god David. I want that so bad.”

David was so hard in his sweatpants. He’d never felt more attractive than he did in this moment. More desired. He could picture it too. He wanted it just as badly as Patrick did.

He kissed up his neck and purred, “You want to watch me get fucked while I choke on your cock?” He ran his hands over Patrick’s erection, pleased to feel him hard and ready.

“Yes,” he breathed out. “Fuck, David. I want it. Do you want it?”

“Right now I want to come with your cock inside me. And tomorrow, I want you to call Ryan and make this happen for us.”

“I love you so fucking much, David.”

“I know you do, baby. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm obsessed with turning all prompts smutty - apologies to my RA Frans!!


End file.
